Kenneth Duane Jones (1918-1985)
}} The story goes that Jesse Gore did not approve of his daughter marrying Kenneth since he was just a poor farmer boy. Kenneth went to California and got a job as a milkman to prove he could earn good money. Eventually Jesse gave in and let his daughter marry Kenneth. He served in World War II and later used the G.I. Bill to attend college and become a pharmacist. He enjoyed the outdoors especially fishing and hunting. At home his hobbies included carving and solder figurines. He used to melt large amounts of solder and them port into water and making things our of the shapes that came out. In 1974 he caught a Colorado state record striped bass at Sterling Reservoir. The fish was 9 3/4 pounds, 29 inches long and 19 inches in girth. He and his family lived in Colorado (Boulder, Thornton, Denver) until about 1980 when he and his wife retired to Arizona where two of their daughters lived. His wife passed away in 1983 and Kenneth moved into an retirement home only to move out and buy a mobile home. Early in 1985 his health started to deteriorate, passing away on March 17th. *'Career:' **c1941 Milkman **1949-1953 Pharmacist Apprentice **1953-1980 Pharmacist *'Military Service:' **Date of Induction: 4-24-1942 **Military Occupations: ***Private - Basic Field Artillery 521 – 3 months ***Private First Class - Lineman T&T 238 – 12 months ***Mail Clerk 056 - Served in ETO as a postal clerk. Received, sorted and distributed all classes of mail. Insured and registered mail, issued and cashed postal money orders, was saving stamps and bonds - 27 months **Battles & Campaigns: Normandy, Rhineland, North France **Decorations & Citations: Awarded 3 bronze stars, good conduct medal **Highest Grade Held: Tec 5 **Description: Blue Eyes, Brown Hair, 5'7" tall, 170 pounds. **Date of Honorable Discharge: 11-14-1945 *'Hobbies & Interests:' Wood & Wax Carving, Soder Sculptures Photo Gallery Image:HelenDaleKenneth.jpg|Helen, Dale and Kenneth Jones. Image:HelenDaleKen.jpg|Helen, Dale and Kenneth Jones. Image:KenHelenDaleMabel.jpg|Kenneth, Helen, Dale and Mabel (Miller) Jones. Image:MabelDaleHelenKenneth.jpg|Mabel (Miller), Dale, Helen and Kenneth Jones. Image:KenHighSchool_0001.jpg|Kenneth Jones in high School. Image:KenMax002.jpg|Kenneth and Maxine (Gore) Jones circa 1941. Image:KanDale001.jpg|Kennth and Dales Jones. Image:FaithDaleMabelKen.jpg|Faith, Dale, Mabel (Miller) and Kenneth Jones, mid 1950's. Image:Pharmacy.jpg|Kenneth Jones at his pharmacy. Image:Ken001.jpg|Kenneth Duane Jones. Image:KenFish1974.jpg|Kenneth Jones and his record catch in 1974. Image:Ken002.jpg|Kenneth Duane Jones. Image:KenMax001_0001.jpg|Kenneth and Maxine (Gore) Jones. Image:KenKimMax.jpg|Kenneth, Kathleen and Maxine (Gore) Jones at Kathleen's wedding. Image:Ken003_0001.jpg|Kenneth Jones in Arizona. Public Records *United States Federal Census: **1920 - Sheridan, Daviess Co., MO ***Earnest Jones, 35 IA/IA/IA, farmer ***Mabel Jones, 30 NE/IL/WV ***Helen Jones, 3 4/12 MO ***Kennith Jones, 1 3/12 KS **1930 - Elwood, Doniphan County, KS #154 ***E Ernest Jones, 45 IA/MO/MO, $1200 rent, married at 27, fire knocker at GJ shop (hard to read), not a veteran ***Mable L Jones, 49 MO/IL/WV, married at 22 ***Helen L Jones, 13 MO ***Kenneth D Jones, 11 KS ***A Dale Jones, 7 MO *Social Security Death Index Other Records *Birth Certificate of Kenneth Duane Jones (From the collection of William Allen Shade) *Marriage Certificate of Kenneth Duane Jones & Maxine Lee Gore (From the collection of William Allen Shade) **Certificate of Marriage; State of California; County of Los Angles; I hereby certify that on the 12th of July 1941 at Ocean Park in the county of Los Angeles, State of California, under authority of a licsense issued by L. E. Lampton, county clerk of said county, I, the undersigned, as a minister of the Methodist Church joined in marriage Kenneth Duane Jones and Maxine Lee Gore in the Presence of Orville Mitchell residing at 523 Raymond Ave Ocean Park, California and Mrs. Orville Mitchell residing at 523 Raymond Ave Ocean Park, California, who witnessed the ceremony. I further certify that the foregoing is a copy of the original certificate of marriage of thep partners therein named. Manford W Bennett. **The witnesses were cousins of Kenneth. *Colorado State Board of Pharmasists Registration Cards (From the collection of William Allen Shade) *Certificate of Honorable Discharge from US Mility 11-14-1945 (From the collection of William Allen Shade) *Enlisted Record and Report of Separation Honorable Discharge (From the collection of William Allen Shade) *Award of Disability Compensation or Pension 4-5-1946 (From the collection of William Allen Shade) Notes *Was living at 4800 W Ocotillo, Glendale, Arizona at the time of death. *Immediate cause of death was congestive heart failure due to or as a consequence of severe left venticular dyster... and congestive cardiomyapathy. __SHOWFACTBOX__